CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 176,202 entitled "Microwave Measurement System And Associated Method", invented by Donald Bradley et al, filed on the same date as the present application, and owned currently and at the time of invention by a common assignee, is incorporated by reference.